The Name of The Game
by Countess Of Grantham
Summary: Picking up from where the first movie left off — Sophie and Sky's travel plans are unexpectedly cut short and they end up back on the island with Donna and Sam. Sophie and Sam spend some quality time together but Sam begins to wonder if he's happy being third dad after all? How will the three of them forge a new beginning as a family?
1. Chapter 1: Back already?

_**Enjoy! Reviews always loved! Expect multi-chapters (eventually! I'm a slow writer!) :)**_

"Donna," said Sam, stroking her hair with the hand that lay under her neck. "Are you awake?" It was five thirty in the morning, the rising sun shining in little shafts through the closed shutters and falling on Donna's hair where she lay beside him. "Mmm," she murmured, turning around with a drowsy smile on her face. "It's so hot, I can't sleep." They must have got to bed at about half three after saying goodbye to Sophie, just before it started to get light. It had been hard for Donna to let her daughter go, and she'd been a little tearful on the way back to the villa. But she had to remind herself that Sophie needed space to set out on her own adventures, and though nothing could replace her little girl, it was a new and comforting sensation to be heading back home with Sam by her side. She had never thought she would get married, she hadn't been the marryig type. She'd assumed after Sophie was born that she was going to spend the rest of her days single – and on the whole it hadn't felt so bad. It gave her a feeling of freedom and self-assurance, and she'd accepted it as just the way things were. But sometimes she would dream of the handsome man, who would come and whisk her off her feet, and take care of her 'til death do us part'. It was a silly daydream, and one she'd never taken much notice of. But as she grew older she did long for a companion, someone to talk to in the evenings, lie with at night, grow old with.

"I'll never get used to this," Sam whispered.

"What?"

"You lying next to me."

"I can't believe you've made an honest woman of me," she smiled.

"It would take more than a wedding to do that."

Donna slapped his arm playfully, and then instantly regretted the movement as she felt herself flush with warmth. She lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling, letting the slight breeze that blew through the shutters drift over her. "I never thought I'd get married," she said reflectively, more surprised than anyone by the events of the last twenty four hours. Sam put his arm around her and looked at her with regret in his eyes. "God, I wish we'd done this thirty years earlier, I was such an idiot."

"No, you were young. We both were."

"We'll just have to make up for lost time," he said moving closer to her.

"You're such a romantic!" Donna laughed, rolling over and kissing him. She felt like she was twenty one again, when she had first found the island—and Sam—and everything was exotic and exciting and romantic! Except now that sensation came with a warm feeling of security because they were older and wiser and nothing could go wrong this time.

There was a sudden knocking at the door.

"Oh God," Donna moaned "Who the hell is that at this time?"

"I'll get it," said Sam, sitting up.

"No, I'll get it," Donna rushed out of bed, picking up her dress from where it lay crumpled on floor and putting it on. Though she was over the moon to be back with Sam, her sense of independence had grown stronger over the decades they had been apart, and it was precious to her.

"Yes, I'm coming, I'm coming," Donna breathed as she went down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She opened the door.

"Mom."

"Sophie?" said Donna, surprised, she should have been half way toward Athens by now, "What happened?"

Sky was holding Sophie in his arms. "We pulled into the bay at the end of the island, thought we'd watch the sun come up, Sophie tripped on the rocks–" he replied breathlessly.

"It's ok," Sophie said, wincing from the pain. She tried to put on a brave face seeing the look of shock on her mom's.

"I think she's broken her ankle," Sky continued.

"What?" said Donna concerned "Let me see." She examined Sophie's ankle. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Yeah," replied Sophie.

"We better get to the hospital," Donna said leading the way "You ok, honey?"

"Uh-huh."

"Donna?" said Sam, coming down the stairs, she'd almost forgotten about him in all the commotion. "Has something happened?" He asked, seeing Sophie.

"We think she might have broken her ankle," Sky answered.

"God," said Sam, concerned, he'd been her dad for less than a week but he already felt very fond of Sophie, and hated to see her in pain. "Are you alright?" he said going to her.

"I'm fine," Sophie affectionately smiled at his fussing, though she really was in quite a bit of pain.

"Kids these days, you can't trust them on their own for a minute" Donna joked laughingly, as she grabbed the keys from a hook on the wall. "We're going to get to the hospital," she added to Sam.

"Can I do anything? Do you want me to drive you?" he replied.

"No, no, I'll do it " Donna said, slipping her shoes on.

They drove down the winding island roads toward the small, and somewhat rundown little hospital. Sophie's ankle was put into a cast and she was told not to walk on it for six weeks. That meant postponing her travels for more than a month.

"I'm sorry Sky," she said on the way back home, her head leaning against his shoulder. "I've messed everything up."

"Don't say that, it's not your fault."

"I know how much you wanted to go travelling—so did I."

"It's ok, we've got all the time in the world."

"Looks like your stuck with us old fogeys for a few more weeks," Donna called behind her from the driver's seat as they pulled up.

"I'm sorry mom," Sophie said as Donna helped her from the car "It was supposed to be your wedding night."

"Don't be silly," Donna replied tenderly, repositioning Sophie's crutches "Don't you know how happy I am to have you here for a bit longer? I'm gonna be in full mother mode, spoil you rotten, and there's nothing you can do about it it."

Sophie laughed and kissed her on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast

**_Sorry for the massive wait between chapters! A lot happened in the last six months! Im hoping to be posting a bit more regularly now! Enjoy! (And I live off reviews so if you feel like jotting down your thoughts I will love you forever! XD)_**

When they arrived back at the villa it was calm and still—Tanya was still asleep and Rosie seemed to have spent the night on Bill's boat. Apart from the chirping of a few chiqadas and the distant bleating of goats it was peacefully quiet. The hush didn't last long as Sophie's two slightly hungover friends came running downstairs, tripping over each other's cases.

"We thought we heard you Sophie," Lisa exclaimed.

"What happened?" Ellan cried noticing the crutches Sophie was leaning on. So Sophie explained the whole story of the accident over again, while Lisa and Ellen listened intently and looked far more shocked than necessary. When they saw Sophie would have to stay on the island for a few more weeks they regretted they hadn't planned a longer trip, but their flights back from Athens were already booked for that evening.

"I wish you could stay," Sophie said hugging them.

"Me too," Lisa replied "At least, we've still got a couple of hours before the ferry."

Donna watched the trio with an affectionate smile on her face, she loved to see Sophie happy with her friends, they were so sweet with each other, so young and full of life—they reminded Donna of her and her Dynamos, though probably they were a lot better behaved. She was glad Sophie knew how to chose her friends, always managing to find the ones who were genuinely kind. It was a shame they lived so far away.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked, interrupting the lively conversation.

"We've been too busy packing," Ellen said, realising she was absolutely starving.

"Then why don't you girls go and sit on the terrace and I'll make y'all a big breakfast."

"Thanks Donna," they chorused happily as they headed outside, fussing over Sophie as they went. Donna smiled as she watched them go. "Lovely girls."

"Yeah," Sam replied, putting his arm around Donna with a casual ease that filled her with warmth. He loved her generosity and the happiness she took in seeing others happy. He could tell she had been a wonderful mother to Sophie. His ex wife, Lorraine, loved the boys more than anything but she'd always been a little more strict than he would have liked, a little too rigid. And if he was honest with himself, perhaps he had too, he needed Donna to lighten him up. He imagined what it might have been like, bringing up a family with Donna—how different it might have been. But there was no point in thinking like that. If hadn't married Lorraine he'd never have had the boys, and he couldn't regret that, no matter how many other things he'd like to change.

They headed to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Donna filled a glass of water, downing it thirstily—an attempt to ease the headache she could feel coming on. "God, I am too old for nights like last night," she groaned, putting her hand to her head, the alcohol and lack of sleep taking their toll.

"Best night of my life," said Sam genuinely.

Donna looked up to see Sam gazing at her with that sincere look in his eye, so tender, so loving."Me too," she replied softly, returning his gaze, letting herself take in the fact that he was really her's. He wasn't getting the next ferry back like the other guests, there was no beauty waiting for him back home, he was here to stay. God! It felt good. She turned to the shelf and took down a bulb of garlic and began chopping the ingredients.

"Here, let me do that" Sam interjected, making a move to take over. It was a certain way of moving that made Donna feel instinctively defensive, a casual 'I'll handle it" kind of attitude that, though meant well, put her on her guard.

"I've got it, you sit down," she smiled.

"Let me give you a hand."

"I'm fine," Donna laughed, batting him away with the teatowel, "relax."

She made a joke of it but Sam could see she wanted her space, and backed off a little. So they chatted away as Donna made the meal. Falling into a warm and familiar rhythm, just as if they hadn't been apart for twenty one years.

"You wanna do something?" Donna asked, "You wanna go pick me some tomatoes?"

"Sure," Sam replied, happy to be allowed to help at last.

"Just up the track round the back, you'll see them hanging over the fence."

"It's great here, I mean, to step out into that view everyday, grow your own fruit—"

"Well, technically they belong to Mr Avlonitis, but I tend to look past that detail."

"I see" Sam said with mock disapproval, moving toward her playfully. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her affectionately.

"Go get those tomatoes," Donna replied, immediately preventing him by kissing him back.

"I'm going, I'm going," he kissed her again before heading outside. Donna watched him go and then went back to her cooking. She brushed a strand of hair from her face, laughing to herself. What a whirlwind!

"Looks like someone's having fun," Tanya said, leaning in he doorway.

"Uh-huh," Donna smiled, wondering how long Tanya had been there.

"How's life as a married woman?"

"Well, the first ten hours have been pretty good."

"It's all down hill from here," Tanya said with an air of tired wisdom. After three marriages she felt she was something of an expert on the subject.

"Don't say that," Donna replied, laughing,

"I'm kidding," Tanya took a seat at the table "Looks, brains, cash—the full package—you are sorted honey!...does he have a brother?" she said smoothly, making them both laugh.

"Rosie still in bed?" Donna asked.

"Maybe but not in this house."

Donna raised an eyebrow "...Bill?"

"Mmm hmm," Tanya replied "Looks like the only single lady here today is me. It's time to do a little fishing."

"Fishing?"

"Man fishing," Tanya replied, leaning back in her seat with that characteristic smile of hers.

Sam had got lost twice in search of the tomatoes and wondered how Donna had made the directions sound so simple, but at last he'd found them, plump and shining, hanging over the fence which he presumed belonged to Mr Avlonitis. He felt a little self conscious about stealing this stranger's tomatoes, not quite having Donna's pluck when it came to breaking the rules—besides, it was easier for her, somehow she could get away with anything, he didn't think would feel the same way when he saw this strange man helping himself to his fruit. But he told himself to stop being such a chicken and anyway the ones hanging over the fence at least were fair game.

Despite his reservations over the tomatoe theft Sam had never spent a morning so happily—well not for twenty one years. It was only 9, but the day was already beginning to heat up, the soft breeze carrying the scent of warm pine and sea air. He felt like his life had suddenly, overnight, become perfect—in a way he had never imagined it would. When he had received the invitation from Donna he couldn't deny that in the back of his mind he had hoped they would become friends again, that they might get close, that somehow one thing might lead to another. But he never thought it could turn out as it had done. And Sophie— in his wildest dreams he'd never imagined he might have a daughter, and he couldn't have hoped for a better one. So kind and loving, with that distinctive Donna sparkle in her eyes and a touch of her wild spirit. The thought of being even her third dad was enough to make him feel blessed. He began to hum one of Donna's tunes to himself, happily picking the tomatoes and dropping them into the basket as he went, when he saw someone walking toward him along the dusty white track, at first he jumped a little and went to hide the basket thinking it might be Mr Avlonitis, but he relaxed as he saw it was Harry, strolling leisurely along the path, his hands in his pockets, singing the same song to himself in a lazy murmur. He didn't seem to have seen Sam, which he was glad of, because he felt a bit silly having looked so surreptitious about pinching a few tomatoes.

"Hi," he called out waving.

Harry started, a little surprised to find he wasn't alone, but turned toward Sam with a smile, glad to see his new friend.

"Hello. Beautiful morning."

"Yeah," Sam replied returning his smile.

"Quite a night last night."

"Tell me about it," Sam replied, picking another tomato.

Harry saw Sam glance at him with a vaguely amused smile, and realised it was probably because he looked like he'd been through a hedge backwards.

"I slept down near the beach," Harry explained " You should see how clear the stars are out here at night." He looked out across the hillside. "You know, I think I could stay here—buy a farm...milk goats."

"What about the bank?"

"Sod the bank."

"This place, it does something to you," Sam agreed turning to face the view. They both stood for a moment admiring their surroundings, both peacefully content, at one with the island.

Harry broke the silence as he looked down at Sam's basket and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you stealing those tomatoes?"

Sam laughed and Harry joined in. Harry smiled to himself, thinking how happy he was to have found two new friends. He didn't have all that many back in London, his colleagues at the bank weren't quite his type. They were unlikely pals, Sam, Bill, and Harry, each quite different in their own way, but the events that had thrown them together over the past few days had made them into good friends.

Sam and Harry walked back to the villa together. Chatting about times gone by, about Donna, and their new daughter. When they arrived back Sophie was sitting at the table, her leg propped up on a chair while her friends drew little messages and doodles on her plaster cast.

"Harry!" she greeted him with a beaming smile.

"For the patient" he replied, holding out a bunch of wild flowers he had picked for her on the way down.

"Oh, they're beautiful," she said admiring them "Thank you." She put her arms out and Harry bent down to give her a hug.

"Anything for my favourite daughter," he smiled.

So all eight of them sat down to a big breakfast, talking, eating and laughing, feeling the day grow hotter as they ate and watching the sea ebbing and flowing on the shore down below. Donna looked around the table with a smile. She was used to it being just her and Sophie and it felt good to have so much company, to see everyone talking so animatedly, the little collage of voices crossing over each other now and again, interrupting here and there, everyone getting along like one big family. It's what Donna always felt she had missed, a family, and she turned her thoughts away from her mother just as soon as they came. She had her own family now. She reached her foot under the table to tap Sam's shoe affectionately, and he responded, twining his ankle around her's, a little secret smile on his face. Donna laughed to herself, she was acting like a love-sick girl, she remembered these shared glances, little touches, silent games she'd played in her twenties. Was she too old to be acting like this? Hell no! Who said growing up ever meant less fun?


End file.
